Intangible
by ShinzuHikoumi
Summary: A murder. A girl admitting the crime. And a house full of suspects. KakaSaku. My first fanfic. Please give it a chance! Based on a novel by Agatha Christie.
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** I, like most of the Narutards, classify Naruto as a purely action genre anime, perhaps with a hint of romance. Hehe... So I decided to do some experiment. This fanfic is a totally mystery and detective type. And this is AU. A lil innocent experiment but give it a chance! You may like it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

xxx

 **Intangible: CHAPTER I**

It was around midnight of a particularly dark and stormy November evening. Distant howling of wolves could be heard amidst the fierce swirls of sand-laden wind, which obscured most of the narrow tree-lined country-road as they blew, leaving a creepy chill behind. The area, near Suna-Konoha border, seemed to be fairly deserted, save for one proud mansion that stood beside the darkest stretch of a road turn, as far as eye goes.

And it was near that mansion, that a car stood, by the side of the road, its front wheels stuck up in a sand ditch. After two or three vain attempts to accelerate out of the ditch, the driver of the car must have decided better of it than useless persevering, and the engine fell silent.

A minute or two passed before the driver, a well-built young man wearing a large overcoat, hat, and scarf, that concealed most of his features from the outside world, emerged from the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. He stood still in the sandstorm, torch shining in one pale hand, as if contemplating his way.

Securing his hat from the enraged winds with his other hand, the stranger trudged towards the mansion, across a decent lawn. Stopping midway, he regarded the building for a brief moment, it was a beautiful traditional-japanese mansion, but perhaps the backside of it, for there stood a large japanese backyard-window across him, before continuing his way.

Reaching the window, he cleared the sand off the glass and peered inside inquisitively. Unable to discern anything in the gloomy darkness, he knocked on the window and waited. When no reply came after a reasonable time, he knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer. Frustrated with the sand constantly prickling his eyes in the heavy winds, he tried for the handle impatiently. Immediately, the window opened and he stumbled into a dark room.

He paused, as though attempting to detect any sound or movement. Then, "Hello?" he called, voice muffled by his scarf, "Is anyone here?" No answer. As if suddenly remembering the torch in his hand, he flashed it around the room, which revealed itself to be a well-furnished study, its walls lined with books, and discovered a handsome young man sitting awkwardly on a wheelchair with a rug draped over his knees, in the centre of the room.

He appeared to have fallen asleep. "Umm... Hello?" the intruder, rubbing his eyes, tried again, "I didn't mean to break in. So sorry. Its this damn storm. I've just ran my car off the road into a ditch. And I don't have the faintest idea where I am. I'm so sorry." Pausing when no reaction came, he carefully approached the man, "Are you asleep?" He enquired. Receiving no answer, he shone the torch on the face of the chair's occupant and stopped abruptly. The man was indeed very handsome, peculiar spiky black hair framing his pale face and beautiful facial features, but he neither moved nor opened his eyes. Hesitatingly, the intruder bent over, cautiously prodding as though to awaken him, the man slumped down into a huddled position in the chair. "Oh Kami!" the invader exclaimed, dropping the torch, a 'thunk' echoed as it contacted with the wooden floor.

Brought out from his reverie by the sound, he paused momentarily, as though undecided what to do next, before picking up the fallen torch. Shining it across the room once again, he found a light switch nearby and clicked it on. Then taking a step forward to regard the room and the man in clear once again, he gave a start as he suddenly noticed, for the first time, an attractive young woman, with unique pink hair tied in a single braid and mesmerizing emerald eyes, wearing a red nightgown, standing by the bookshelves on the opposite side of the room. With her posture still, arms hanging limply by her sides, she neither moved or spoke, it seemed as though she was not even breathing.

An agonizing heartbeat passed while silently stared at each other. The man broke the ice exclaiming, "He.. is d-dead!"

The woman, totally inscrutable, answered with an undertone of hollow numbness, "Yes."

"You already knew?"

"Yes."

Painstakingly approaching the body in the wheelchair, the man observed horridly, "He's been shot. Through the head. Who-" He paused as he saw some activity in the corner of his eyes. Glancing up, his eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, in the hand of the woman... was a revolver.

xxx

 **A/N:** Cliffies! *evil laugh* So what do you all think. Please R and R!


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** Here's the next chap. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Hinata-chan owns Naruto, not me.

xxx

 **PREVIEW:** Glancing up, his eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, in the hand of the woman... was a revolver.

xxx

 **Intangible: CHAPTER II**

Time appeared to be frozen for Jashin knows how long, neither of them moved. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the man hesitatingly took a step forward, testing the waters. When it became clear that the woman was not threatning him, he slowly approached her, and carefully took the gun from her. "You shot him?" he asked.

"Yes." The pinkette replied, after a pause.

The stranger moved away from her, and put the gun on a table by the wheelchair. For a moment, he just stood still, looking at the dead body, as if penetrating it and all the secrets it may have.

"The telephone's over there." The woman pointed towards desk.

"Telephone?" The intruder echoed confoundedly.

"If you want to ring up the police." The woman added, speaking in the same mysteriously detached manner.

The invader stared at her, as if unable to make her out. Then, "A few minutes one way or the other won't make any difference." he continued, "They'll have a bit of a job getting here in this fog anyway. I'd like to know a little mor-". He broke off and looked at the body, "Who's he?"

"My husband." was the curt reply. She paused for a moment, and then added, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Uchiha Sakura."

The man continued to stare at her. "I see." He murmered finally, "Hadn't you better.. uh.. sit down?"

Sakura moved slowly and somewhat unsteadily to a sofa.

Pocketing his turned-off torch inside his thick coat, the man asked, "Can I get you water something? It must have been quite a shock."

"What? Shooting my husband?" Her tone was dryly ironic.

Apparently regaining his poise somewhat, the man attempted to match her expression. "I should imagine so, yes.. Or was it fun and games?"

"It was fun and games." replied Sakura enigmatically as she sat down on the sofa.

The man frowned, looking puzzled. After a moment, "Now, suppose you tell me about it."

Sakura looked up at him. "Hadn't you better ring the police?" she sounded irritated.

"All in good time. Nothing wrong with having a cosy little chat first, is there?" He said, taking off his hat, revealing a shock of disheveled silver hair, and then unbuttoning his coat leisurely.

Sakura's poise began to break. "I don't-" she began, her facade fading. And then as if a powerful realization stroke her, she stood abruptly. "Who are you? How did you happen to come here tonight?" she almost sneered. Without giving him time to answer, she went on, her voice now almost a shout, "For Kami's sake, tell me WHO YOU ARE!?"

xxx

 **A/N:** So? What do ya all think? I'd love to hear your opinions. Advices and constructive criticism are also heartily welcome. Sorry, Sasuke fans :(


End file.
